


Shadow of a Counterpart

by KillerKissed



Category: EXO, Original Work, Terato - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Mirror Sex, Monster Boyfriend, Reader Insert, Shadow Monster, Spanking, Tentacles, male monster, shadow creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

The new house came with a mirror. It was beautiful with black metal that encased it. It was as tall as the ceiling and wide as three people. It sat in the corner of the master bedroom so as soon as someone stepped into it, it was all you could see. It would show yourself back into the room. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

You ran your fingers over the edges of the metal one night, looking at your reflection as you did so. You were wrapped in your silk robe since you were fresh from the bath. Your hair was up and away from your face. You stared and stared like something had come over you. There was a smile on your lips when you suddenly realized you were just standing there like a ghost. You shook your head. It was stressful times. 

You had recently left your abusive ex. It was the best for you. The new house was stunning though. It was an old, two bedroom and one and a half bath house. It was only one story with a small backyard in the middle of a decently spaced suburb. It was on the older side of town so there was mostly elderly couples or houses for sale. It was a decent price as well. Way cheaper than the houses on the street to be exact. You had almost worried there was something wrong it. 

There wasn’t. The only thing left behind was the mirror. As you had thought so many times before, it was gorgeous. You were once again in front of, basking in the glow of the light by the bedside table. You gently untied your silk robe and let it slip off your shoulders. You’re beautiful, you told yourself. You closed your eyes to leave some things to the imagination. You imagined hands gripping your shoulders, only to slide further down and your robe to drop to the floor. Those same hands would wander down across the curve of your breasts and the softness of your belly. They’d dip between your thighs. 

“Oh my.” You purred, eyes wide open suddenly as your hands gripped the metal of the mirror. You stared into it. A shadowy figure stood behind you, its long barely opaque shadow arms between your thighs. You looked for a face but it had none. Its hands continued their work, groping thighs. You sighed softly and dipped your head down as you almost bent over towards the mirror know. Your thoughts were wild but hungry. The knowing hands skittered back and felt the fat of your ass. It groped your squishy backside before a sudden hard slap came down on it. You stared into the floor with a look of surprise on your face. You were turned on by the assertiveness. It spanked you again. You were jostled forward, gently pressed against the mirror. You spread your legs, exposing your quickly heated cunt for whatever that was behind you to see. It came down again with a smack but lower, brushing your lower lips. It continued to do this until you were slick. 

You could only imagine how your skin was red. Your unmarked flesh now printed with hand marks stuck out in your mind as the being now massaged it. Its hands became huge to cover the entire area. You gripped the metal harder as you felt heated. The being stood you up suddenly, before taking hold of you with what looked like multiple arms. One looped under your left leg and pulled it up, exposing yourself to the mirror. You blushed in embarrassment and looked away. You could hear all the things you were thinking in your head earlier but now garbled and in a slightly different voice. The being stroked your pussy with eager fingers, spreading you open to see better. A tendril of darkness slowly spread until it was in an extremely familiar shape. It pressed against your opened cunt and thrust up against it. It was quickly covered in your wetness before slowly prodding at your hole. 

You begged suddenly. “Please, fill me.” 

The being seemed to laugh in your ear before nuzzling your face. The tendril below slithered into your hole. You barely noticed before it started to slowly get thicker and thicker. Before long, it was wide and fat. The being started to stretch you open and pound into your aching hole. Another thin tendril poked at your back hole, slithering down to your pussy to lube up before coming back to gently nudge it. You watched in the mirror as it slowly entered. The being watched your reaction carefully, pumping into you with both tentacles. It was ravenous. It seemed to grow erratic from the situation know. You watched as your holes were completely filled, lewd sounds coming from your body. You were loud. A small part of you hoped the neighbors couldn’t here. A much larger part of you hoped they could. 

The being groped your breasts with its free limbs. You were about to lose yourself in it all. A different tendril ground itself against your clit. Your whole body was on fire. There was an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. You came quickly and swiftly the first time. The being did not seem satisfied with only one. It continued quick work with your body. A flicker of memory came back with your first time with a vibrating wand. You were flooded with orgasms. You felt like you were cumming in every way possible. In the finale, the being swept you up with both legs to be spread wide open in front of the mirror. You were completely exposed, drool dripping from lips and tears in eyes from over stimulation. Your head laid back on what you assumed was its chest. It seemed to hum in appreciation. Your body quaked as heat filled your body’s holes. You assumed it found its end as well. With surprise, it continued its assault on your holes. Juices dropped down into the floor. You came once more with a scream as your body squirted, covering the mirror in front of you. You had no energy left in your body. 

The entity carried you to your body, careful with your figure as it slipped from all your intimate areas. It laid you down and covered you up in bed before flicking the fan on. It chirped quietly and nuzzled your face. Sleep kept your eyelids heavy. You stayed conscious long enough to watch it turn the lights off and slip away beneath the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a year since you moved into this house. You didn’t know what it was going to be like in a new place, neighborhood, and town but nonetheless it’s been a blessing.

Especially with it. 

It did not have a name but you just knew it was your shadow. You called it your shadow and it seemed to not care for a name. 

You had originally thought this house was haunted until your fateful night with your shadow friend. It grew to be your best friend and lover.

But you couldn’t tell anyone about that. 

You knew the creature was connected to the old mirror that was left behind. It told you to take very good care of it. So you did. You did everything necessary to keep the window in safe and perfect conditions. You cleaned it often. No one was allowed to enter the bedroom so no one would ever know it was there. 

It was your secret. 

Your heartwarming secret. 

“I’m home!” You yelled into the empty house. 

Lights flickered on. The television came to life. You smiled as a tendril of the shadow came from the couch to wave hello to you. You dipped your head down to kiss it as you dropped the mail off on the coffee table. 

“What did you do today?”

The Bluetooth radio in the kitchen clicked on. Through the static and a mix of radio stations, it spoke through the voices. “Watched television.” 

“Anything good?” 

A few more radio stations were clicked through as you went to the fridge to start supper. “True crime.” 

“Always a classic. I hope you didn’t watch anymore of the show we started through.” 

The letters on the fridge were moved to spell out ‘no’ when you closed the door. “Good! We have more to watch tonight.” 

The radio settled on a Pop station. A shadow form wiggled into a seat at the bar and slumped over to watch you cook. You glanced over to see its figure. Most days it did look like that. It was just a sheer dark form with no features and no shape. A blob of sorts. 

“Are you hungry?” You asked as you dropped some veggies into a skillet. You looked over to see the shadow open its mouth with two tentacle hands to expose row after row of sharp teeth.”Did you use your new toothpaste today?” 

The shadow dissipates in a heartbeat and you laughed a little bit. “I will take that as a no.” You could hear the water running in the bathroom. 

Supper was ready in a heartbeat. It was grilled vegetables and paste. A raw steak was put on a plate at the dinner table. The shadow swooped throughout the house and sat at its spot. You fixed your dinner plate and sat in front of the creature. The shadow attempted a smile at you. If this was a cartoon, there would be gleaming stars reflecting off the white of its fangs. “You can eat.”

The plate disappeared in the mist. It was split back out completely spotless. You took your time with supper. Unlike them, you have to eat carefully and actually chew. The shadow disappeared for a while. You finished your meal in complete silence before it came back, swooping through the dinner table. All the dishes disappeared and you could hear things being tinkered with in the kitchen. It was as if the creature was human once.

You thought about that often as the shadow would do certain things. Did monsters clean, cook, and work? Did they have any sort of resemblance of a mortal creature? You could only wonder. There was limited communication. They could understand you. You could understand it to a certain extent. You had recently taught them in the past few months about the letters on the fridge. It had dawned on you while visiting a friend’s house.

The shadow swooped back through to check on you before sinking into the shadow that was underneath the couch. The television was on the show the two of you had been watching. You didn’t know it but you’d fall asleep so quickly. It was suddenly in the middle of the night with the illumination of the screen lightening up the house. It was dark everywhere. You reached forward to shut the television off and got up, dragging yourself down the hallway of the bed. 

The creature followed like a cat at your heels. You slipped inside your dimly lit bedroom, yanking your clothes off as you did before piling them into the floor. The shadow dipped inside the crooks and crannies that were in the pile as you went throughout your nightly routine. Soon you were back out and ready for bed. The creature slid its way into sheets after turning off all the lights. The two of snuggled up. The creature was making a noise that you have come to realize it was happy noise. It was kind of like a humming sound that came deep within its chest. You reached forward and felt the semi-solid figure before you. 

“Will you kiss me goodnight?”

The humming stopped. You couldn’t see it in the dark but you felt the creature change itself into a more humanoid shape before reaching for you. You felt its teeth sliding against your skin and then a tongue, sliding up your cheek. You shivered beneath the touch of the creature. It searched for your mouth as it probed your body. Finally finding what it sought after, its tongue invaded your mouth. You were practically needing to swallow it by the point. You sucked on it slowly until it receded back into the creature, the humming sound returning to grace your ears.

“Goodnight.” You mumbled through your heavy breath. 

The creature engulfed your form. 

Maybe it was not the time for bed.


End file.
